Perkataanmu
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: Sakura memberitahukan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Naruto kepadaku dan teman masa kecilku/Berada di satu ruang yang sama, akhirnya aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal yg membuatku penasaran/for N;SasuHina-caem;Fergie Saphirerald11/RnR? :3


**Satu utang lagi terselesaikan~ #Banzai! \QwQ/**

**Fanfic ini kupersembahkan untuk N, SasuHina-caem, sama Fergie Shappirerlard11. **

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading**__!_

_**.**_

_**Hinata's Point**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hinata, sini!"_

_Sebuah suara anak-anak yang terdengar merdu di telingaku, memanggilku tiba-tiba. Dari balik pagar keluarga Hyuuga—yang tepat berada di depanku saat ini, sangat terlihat wajahnya yang agak kotor karena tanah menunjukkan sebuah senyum bahagia yang amat sangat. Entah kenapa, setiap aku melihatnya seperti itu, dadaku terasa panas._

_Sontak, aku terkejut karena mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagiku, tiba-tiba berada di atas pagar kayu yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan melebihi tinggi orang itu sendiri. "Eh? K-kenapa lewat pagar itu? S-se-seharusnya … kau `kan lewat—"_

"_Sudahlah! Aku tidak lama, kok! Ayo kesini!" ia memotong perkataanku dengan cepat. Kulihat, ia terlihat kepayahan agar tidak terjatuh dari pagar kayu yang sangat tinggi itu. Karena takut ia jatuh, aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Lalu beranjak dari beranda rumah, dan berlari kecil mendekati lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti itu. "B-baik …"_

_Lelaki itu … tersenyum lebar—yang hampir mendekati cengiran seperti kuda. Ah … laki-laki itu benar-benar lucu. Sangat lucu kalau tersenyum seperti itu. Aku yang sudah berada tepat di depan pagar kayu yang tinggi itu, kemudian bertanya kepada sahabat baikku itu. "Ada apa?" sebuah senyum kecil kuukir di bibir mungilku yang kecil._

_Ia tersenyum semakin lebar. Tangan kanannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Ah, tidak. Aku ha—uwaaa!"_

_Braaaak!_

_Ia terjatuh ke bawah karena tidak hati-hati. Aku yang err—agak lemot kalau ingin melakukan tindakan darurat, hanya bisa memandang pagar kayu yang mungkin di seberangnya ada sahabatku yang sekarang sedang meringis kesakitan. Sambil memastikan bahwa sahabatku itu tidak mengalami cedera yang sangat parah, aku berteriak agak keras untuk menanyakan keadaannya. "A-apa kau baik-baik saja!"_

"_I-iya! Aku tidak apa-apa!" Hanya itu suara yang kudengar dari seberang sana. Tapi, aku sudah merasa lega. Karena lelaki itu ternyata tidak apa-apa._

_Tidak ingin membuang waktu, segera aku menanyakan apa yang ia ingin katakan kepadaku. "L-lalu … apa yang ingin kau katakan!" aku agak berteriak cukup kencang. Tapi, aku yakin orang lain yang berada di areal pekarangan rumah Hyuuga tidak akan mendengarnya._

_._

_._

_Tidak ada jawaban darinya._

_._

_._

"_Hei!" Aku berusaha untuk memanggilnya. Karena, sedaritadi ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari sana. Dan itu membuatku yang sahabatnya menjadi khawatir. Sangat khawatir. "A-apa kau benar-benar baik-baik sajaaa?" kupastikan ia masih berada di sana. Dan baik-baik saja._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa!" ah, akhirnya ia membalas ucapanku juga. Aku menghela nafas lega. Karena sabahatku ternyata baik-baik saja. "Err—ti-tidak jadi, deh! Kapan-kapan saja, Hinata! Aku mau pergi dulu! Jaa~" Aku sangat terkejut begitu mendengar perkataannya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu._

"_Hei! Apa kau masih di sana! T-tunggu aku!"_

**.**

**.**

_**Dedicated for N, SasuHina-caem, and Fergie Shappierlard11**_

_Hope you like it ;)_

_**.**_

_**Title : 'Perkataanmu'**_

_**.**_

'_**Naruto'**__ Belongs to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__-sama!_

'_**Perkataanmu'**__ is By __**Karin Uzumaki a.k.a Yuu Gojou**_

_**.**_

_A __**Naruto**__ Fanfiction with __**SasuHina**__'s Pair_

_**.**_

_**Warning!**_

_Apabila ada __**kesamaan cerita**__, itu hanyalah sebuah __**kebetulan belaka**__! Ini __**hanya**__ fanfic, dan kita __**bebas**__ untuk berkarya, __**Canon-AR, OOC, GaJe, MissTypo(s), Rush, boros kalimat, DLDR**__!_

_**.**_

"Tunggu akuuu!" aku berteriak sedemikan kencangnya. Nafasku yang menderu membuatku mengetahui bahwa jantungku memompa darah dengan sangat cepat. Aku langsung terbangun dari tidur lelapku karena mimpi tadi.

Aku mendesah kesal. Aku merasa, detak jantungku masih berdetak tidak karuan karena mimpi tadi. Segera aku mengelap keringat yang mengalir di kening sekaligus pelipisku sambil mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, "mimpi itu lagi."

Setelah merasa keringat yang berada di dahiku tidak kurasakan lagi di epidermis kulitku, aku melirik jam dinding yang tergantung dengan rapi tepat di atas jendela kamarku yang berada di sampingku. Sambil berusaha membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang terasa berat ini.

Pukul 02:01. Ya ampun. Ternyata masih sepagi itu. Ku kira, sudah pukul lima atau empat pagi. Ternyata, meleset dari perkiraanku tadi. Biasanya, mimpi ini selalu membangunkanku antara pukul empat sampai lima pagi. Dan pada pukul empat atau lima pagi, seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga sudah pergi ke luar rumah. melaksanakan rutinitas mereka sebagai ninja.

Ya, mimpi ini memang selalu menghantuiku belakangan ini. Entah angin apa yang membawanya, aku hanya bisa menikmati bunga tidur yang sama berulang kali. Bosan memang. Tapi, siapa yang bisa mengganti bunga tidur, yang bahkan tidak bisa diganti ini? Aku yang selalu mencium aroma bunga tidur yang sama, tidak bisa mengganti film membosankan itu dengan yang lain. Selalu saja mimpi itu yang menggangguku.

Apakah karena aku penasaran? Penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh sahabatku itu? Antara iya dan tidak. Tapi, kurasa mungkin jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

_Tok, tok, tok! _

Suara ketukan pintu kamarku menggangguku yang sedang berpikir. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku segera menyingkap selimut putih bercorak salju-salju berwarna putih dengan _background_ suasana ketika musim dingin. Lalu merapikan kimono putih yang membalut seluruh tubuh putihku secepat yang aku bisa. Agar orang yang mengetuk pintu geser kamarku tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Aku takut kalau mengecewakan seseorang.

_Sreeg!_

Kubuka pintu geser kamarku perlahan. Mencoba untuk menangkap siluet manusia yang telah mengetuk pintuku sepagi ini. Dimana, sang surya masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan cahayanya yang terang nan indah.

"Kak Neji?" Aku mencoba menebak sosok lelaki berambut panjang berwarna cokelat, yang berada tepat di depan iris _lavender _ku—mata _lavender_ nya menunjukkan perasaan agak khawatir. Walau wajahnya itu Nampak datar-datar saja. Tidak ada ekspresi.

Kak Neji hanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian menyodorkan segelas air minum kepadaku. Kedua tanganku yang awalnya menempel di pintu geser, langsung menerima gelas berisi air minum itu sambil menunduk—melihat ujung kaus kaki putihku. "_A-ari-arigatou_, kak Neji," ucapku dengan suara agak terbata-bata. Ah, ciri khas bicaraku kembali muncul.

Kak Neji hanya menghela nafas pendek. Melirik iris _lavender_ ku sebentar, kemudian berbalik. "Sama-sama," hanya itu yang ia ucapkan sebagai balasan atas ucapan terimakasihku kepadanya. Lalu, dengan cepat lelaki berambut cokelat yang diikat di bagian ujung rambutnya itu berjalan. Melewati lorong rumah yang minim akan pencahayaan. Derit kayu yang dihasilkan oleh pijakan kaki kak Neji masih terdengar jelas olehku.

"Aku mau pergi dulu," tiba-tiba ia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Tanpa melihat—atau melirikku sama sekali. Kedua kakinya terus saja berjalan menjauhiku. Aku melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa pun. Berarti, ia berbicara kepadaku saat ini.

Aku membulatkan kedua mata _lavender_ ku sejenak. Mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat punggung kak Neji. "M-mau pergi? Sepagi ini? U-untuk … untuk apa?" aku memberikan tiga pertanyaan sekaligus untuknya. Rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti perasaanku membuatku ingin bertanya kepada kak Neji.

Kak Neji memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Aku tahu apa alasannya. Aku memang agak lambat untuk mencerna perkataan seseorang—saking polosnya pemikiranku ini—begitulah kata orang-orang. Dan jadilah … aku selalu menanyakannya langsung kepada orangnya. Seperti sekarang ini. Aku menanyakannya kepada kak Neji. Tanpa ada perasaan bersalah yang kuperlihatkan di wajahku.

Ia memutar kepalanya enam puluh derajat dari posisi yang sebenarnya. Mata _lavender_ nya menatap tajam mataku yang selaras dengan mata kak Neji. "Kau tahu `kan … aku masih ada banyak tugas," ia berkata sedemikian singkatnya. Untuk menyingkat waktunya yang tersita hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Kemudian, kak Neji segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Keluar rumah dan mengerjakan misi dari _Godaime Hokage_.

Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Wajahku agak memerah. Bukan memerah karena suka, tapi memerah karena merasa bersalah kepada kak Neji. Aku yakin, sekarang kak Neji akan marah-marah sendiri di perjalanan. Hh … aku benar-benar membuat semua orang repot.

_**.**_

Pukul 03:05 sekarang. Aku yang berada di ruang makan hanya menatap jam dinding yang tergantung dengan rapi di dinding itu bosan. Sejak tadi aku terbangun, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Sudah mencoba untuk tidur, jadinya malah hanya guling-guling tidak jelas. Jadi bingung untuk melakukan apa di waktu yang masih senggang begini.

Hening.

Tidak ada anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang ada di dalam rumah sekarang. Hanya aku seorang. Yang lainnya, sudah sibuk dengan berbagai pekerjaaan yang err—sebenarnya _sangat_ menyenangkan bagi mereka semua. Aku mengetahuinya, karena aku yakin. Dengan melakukan pekerjaan di luar rumah, mata mereka tidak akan melihatku yang merepotkan ini. Benar, aku yang merepotkan ini, tidak mungkin ingin dilihat oleh mereka yang super sibuk.

Karena merasa jenuh, segera aku bangkit dari kursi makan dan membuka gorden jendela sedikit. Mencoba mengintip suasana di pagi hari. Dimana sang penguasa malam masih berkuasa, membuat sang surya enggan untuk mengambil alih posisi rembulan.

Suara binatang malam yang khas masih setia memecah suasana hening yang menyelimuti desa Konoha saat ini. Perpaduan suara para binatang malam itu bagaikan simfoni yang begitu indah di telingaku. Samar-samar suaranya, tapi sangat lembut. Aku suka dengan yang seperti itu. Membuatku terhanyut.

Dan sekarang, tanpa kusadari, aku sudah terhanyut ke dalam permainan dari para binatang ciptaan Tuhan itu. Jarang-jarang bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ya … karena biasanya paduan suara yang samar-samar seperti sekarang selalu diusik oleh sekumpulan manusia yang menggeluti aktifitas mereka yang padat. Tapi, masih bagi begini … apa ada orang—kecuali ninja yang sudah bekerja?

_Tok, tok, tok!_

Lagi-lagi, suara ketukan pintu yang mengganggu acaraku. Kali ini, acara untuk mendengarkan paduan suara _gratisan_ dari para binatang malam. Aku menghela nafas pendek. Kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu rumah.

_Sreeeg!_

Kubuka pintu rumah dengan cepat. Walau aku masih menyembunyikan wajahku sedikit-sedikit karena malu-malu. Iris _lavender_ ku menangkap sesosok gadis berambut _bubble gum_. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. Entah khawatir karena apa. Rambut uniknya pun tidak tertata dengan rapi seperti biasanya.

"A-a-ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" aku memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu ketimbang menunggu Sakura-_chan_ untuk angkat bicara. Wajahku yang selalu memerah seperti biasa kuikutsertakan seperti biasa. Yah, aku memangg selalu seperti itu.

Sakura melirik ke arah lain sekilas, kemudian manik _emerald_ nya menatap iris _lavender_ ku yang agak sayu. Lalu dengan wajah agak malu, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil mengucapkan sesuatu, "eng … itu. Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya.

Sejenak, aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku sedikit. "K-kira-kira … m-membantu … apa?" aku balik bertanya kepadanya dengan wajah heran. Tentu saja heran. Sebab, kenapa Sakura-_chan_ meminta bantuanku? Di hari yang masih sangat pagi lagi. Biasanya … Sakura-_chan_ hanya meminta bantuan kepada Ino atau Shizune.

Sakura-_chan_ tampak tersenyum. Namun, aku yakin. Itu hanya senyum terpaksa. "Err—ano … kau tahu, `kan? Soal itu …" Sakura-_chan_ terlihat malu untuk mengatakannya. Manik _emerald_ nya tampak melirik ke arah lain.

"A-apa ini … t-entang Naruto dan Sasuke?" tebakku langsung. Walau wajahku … _mungkin_ lebih memerah dari yang tadi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar tebakanku yang memang benar apa adanya. "L-lalu … a-apa, apa hubungannya denganku? A-apa … hubunganku de-dengan mereka berdua?" tanyaku lagi.

_**.###.**_

Pukul 04.32 a.m

"Sakura?" sebuah suara _baritone_ yang sangat khas di telingaku menyebut nama gadis yang berada di sampingku saat ini. Wajah datarnya yang terbalut oleh perban dengan sempurna membuat wajah tampannya tidak terlihat lagi.

Sakura tersenyum terpaksa ketika namanya diabsen oleh lelaki yang ia cintai. Kemudian, dengan setengah berlari ia menghampiri mantan _missing-nin_ Konoha itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura lembut. Aku hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat inap ini. Tempat dimana … sahabatku yang menjadi mantan _missing-nin_ ini dirawat: Sasuke Uchiha.

"Buruk. Karena kau mengganggu tidurku," Ah, lelaki itu benar-benar berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Sasuke yang sekarang … bukan Sasuke yang baik, polos, dan murah senyum seperti dulu. Sasuke yang sekarang adalah sesosok lelaki penuh dendam yang … mungkin saja masih memiliki dendam terhadap desa Konoha. Benar. Kenangan bernama Itachi-_nii_ mana mungkin akan terhapus begitu saja.

"Oh, kalau begitu … maafkan aku, ya, Sasuke-_kun_? Pagi ini … ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu," ucap Sakura seraya merapikan meja yang berada dekat dengan tempat tidur Sasuke. Manik klorofilnya tampak tidak secerah yang tadi. Kurasa … ada hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin disampaikan oleh Sakura, tapi keadaan lain menjepitnya untuk memberitahukan berita yang tidak sedap.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Naruto-_kun_," aku mendengar pernyataaan secara terang-terangan dari Sakura-_chan_ dengan sangat jelas. sebuah senyum pahit ia ukir dengan sangat sempurna di bibir mungilnya yang indah.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Dan kini, wajahku tampak dipenuhi oleh iris berwarna _lavender_ yang kumiliki. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto-_kun_ yang kucintai … akan menikah dengan Sakura-_chan_? Itu … itu …,

"Itu … apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kekhawatiran sama sekali. Manik _onyx_ nya menatap lurus _emerald _milik Sakura-_chan_. Wajahnya tetap datar. Tapi, memang begitulah Sasuke. "Kalau iya, aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengizinkanmu untuk masuk ke ruangan ini," lanjutnya. Iris sekelam malam itu langsung menyibukkan dirinya dengan yang lain: membaca buku.

Sakura-_chan_ hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar tanggapan dari lelaki yang aku yakin, sangat Sakura-_chan_ cintai. Aku masih diam membantu di pintu ruang rawat itu. Kedua tanganku berusaha menutupi mulutku yang sebenarnya ingin berteriak 'tidak mungkin!' sekeras-kerasnya. Air mataku serasa ingin jatuh keluar. Tapi, aku berusaha menahannya, agar tidak keluar sebelum aku meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Karena merasa tidak kuat dengan pernyataan Sakura-_chan_, aku memutuskan untuk berlari keluar rumah sakit. Namun, langkahku terhenti karena sebuah perkataan Sakura-_chan_, "Dan karena itu, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membantu Sasuke-_kun_ lagi untuk beberapa bulan. Jadi … aku minta bantuan seseorang," Sakura-_chan_ berkata demikian. Suaranya kecil dan samar-samar. Tapi, aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Hinata akan menggantikanku,"

_**.###.**_

Pukul 04:53 am

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di ruang rawat Sasuke. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang rawat ini. Membaca buku, mataku masih terlalu sakit untuk membacanya—iris _lavender_ ku masih terlalu sakit karena sehabis menangis. Mau membuat teh, rasanya malas. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang asyik dengan buku yang entah isi dari bacaannya apa.

"S-Sasuke …" aku yang merasa bosan dengan keadaan yang hening seperti ini, pada akhirnya lebih memilih untuk memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Hn," hanya kata kunci itulah yang ia berikan sebagai balasan dari perkataanku. _Onyx_ nya masih berkutat pada buku itu. Tampaknya, ia benar-benar serius membaca buku yang warna sampulnya selaras dengan warna matanya.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha agar di perkataan berikutnya, aku tidak gelagapan lagi ketika berbicara. "Apa kau masih … mengingatku?" Hah, syukurlah aku bisa berkata tanpa gelagapan sama sekali.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Kalian tahu kenapa? Wajahku … wajahku sekarang merah padam karena memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke. Aku benar-benar sangat penasaran dengan perataan yang pernah batal Sasuke ucapkan kepadaku sewaktu kecil.

"…" ia tidak menjawab apapun. Iris obsidiannya menatap lurus mataku, membuatku yang mencuri pandang wajah Sasuke langsung ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Ya. Sampai sekarang,"

_Deg!_

"L-lalu … apa kau masih ingat, kejadian di mana kau … tidak jadi mengatakan hal yang ingin kau katakan?" lagi-lagi aku bertanya mengenai rasa penasaran yang selalu aku ingin ketahui.

"Ya,"

_Deg!_

Jantungku semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Ingin rasanya aku menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya ingin aku tanyakan daritadi, "Apa … Sasuke masih ingat apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan waktu itu?" ah, sudah terlanjur bertanya. Hanya tinggal menunggu jawaban dari teman masa kecilku ini.

Ekor mataku terfokuskan pada salah satu sosok lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu. Matanya yang mempesona itu tampak melihat tembok yang tepat berada di depannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Apa dia telah lupa? Apa ia telah melupakan perkataannya yang membuatku penasaran sampai sekarang?

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah lupa?" tanyaku, berusaha memecah keheningan di ruang rawat Sasuke.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia tidak menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi aku tahu akan sesuatu. Aku yakin, Sasuke sudah melupakannya. Tentu saja. sudah berapa tahun kejadiaan itu? Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi tahun berapa.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum tipis. Berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku yang amat dalam. Kalian tahu kenapa? Sudah patah hati karena Naruto-_kun_ yang kucintai menikah dengan gadis lain, teman masa kecilku satu-satunya sudah melupakan kenangan bersamaku.

"Tidak perlu dipaksakan kalau Sasuke lu—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu,"

_**Owari (?)**_

**Hoaaaaaam! =v=**

**Angkat tangan Yuu habis bikin fic **_**request**_**~ -.-**

**Langsung aja, deh. ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REVIEW?**_


End file.
